


It ain't that kind of movie.

by mishiko



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Friendship, F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Roughly follows TGC's plot, The longest and possibly plottiest thing I have ever completed, This is how I wished the film was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: When their headquarters are destroyed and the world is held hostage, Eggsy, Roxy and Merlin discover their agency's cousin, the Statesmen. They must now band together to defeat Poppy Adams and get their Harry Hart back.And may be, just may be, Eggsy can have his heart back too.





	It ain't that kind of movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of the cinema last week with a mixed of emotions. And a drive to write something to fix this film and my feels. So here it is. I've tried to stick as closely to what happened in the film as possible but I've also fixed parts that've made me so frustrated. 
> 
> It is self-beta-ed so any mistakes are all mine, and I'm not British either but have done my best with the Brit-picked. Hope you all still enjoy it!

“Let me show you how important this dinner is.”

Eggsy doesn’t know how he’s managed to make it back in one piece without throwing up after swimming in the sewer. Even JB won’t come near him as soon as he caught a whiff of it.

“I don’t blame ya, mate.” Eggsy mumbles as the pug stops in his track about a metre away before letting out a displeased bark.

The hot shower helps and Eggsy used about half a bottle of his strongest-scented shower gel that was a prank gift from Roxy. He would even sit in a hot bubble bath but he hasn’t got the time tonight. He’s already running late as it is.

He tries to drown himself in the Kingsman cologne as well and hopes that it is enough to get rid of any lingering smell.

“Be a good boy yeah, JB?” At least his pug is willing to come near him again for a scratch behind the ears. He toys with the idea of bringing JB with him to dinner but then decides against it. He’ll make up to the pug tomorrow night.

Just as he has resigned to running all the way to his destination, because waiting for a cab involves time he doesn’t have, he comes out to see another Kingsman’s taxi waiting by his front door.

“Oh Roxy, you are a _star_.” He’s not sure where he would be without his best girl. And when he finally arrives at his destination, he takes a deep breath before unlocking the front door.

“Eggy!!” He had just about enough time to close and lock the door before he is charged at by a 2 year-old.

“’Ello Days,” he sweeps the little girl up into his arms before planting kisses on her chubby cheeks. The happy squeals he gets in return make his heart swells. He’s also relieved that he’s not still stinky enough that Daisy won’t hug him.

“Eggsy, finally! I thought you was gonna ditch us girls for work again!” His mum comes out to greet him with a mock frown, hands on her hips, but he can see how happy she is to see him.

“Sorry, I’m late mum. Traffic was horrendous,” he gives his mum a kiss on the cheek as Daisy continues to cling to him.

“Sure, and Roxy got here on time in a helicopter!” His mum rolls her eyes in exasperation with his flimsy excuse but let him off.

“Glad you can join us, Eggsy.” Roxy comes out to greet him last and even though she looks amuse, he can still see the relief in her eyes. He’s pretty sure Merlin’s briefed her on what’s happened to him between the tailor shop and here.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Rox. And thank you for the taxi,” he gives his best mate a kiss on the cheek too because he knows how to be all proper now.

“You’re welcome. How did you survive before we met, Unwin?”

“Barely, Rox. Barely,” they grin at each other before his mum calls them all to the table to start dinner.

 

\-----

 

Dinner is a wonderful affair and Eggsy finds himself relaxing more and more, sitting between Daisy’s high chair and his mum. The tension from the fight with Charlie finally leaves his body, his shoulders relaxing. They’ve been trying to have dinner together once a week, though it’s been quite hard with Eggsy becoming Galahad after V-Day. It has taken them and the world a long while to recover, but he thinks they are finally moving forward.

The new house that he has moved his mum and little sister into is not too far from his place. His job, though, has kept them from spending that much time with each other. Eggsy hopes, now that situations around the world seem to be stabilising once again, that he will be able to spend more time in London.

“And you’re still all right with looking after Lady tomorrow night, Eggsy?” Roxy asked while sipping on her tea in the living room, after dinner.

Daisy has already been put to bed and the adults just enjoying their tea and coffee in the living room.

“Yeah, ‘course Roxy.”

“You going away Roxy, love?” His mum asks.

“Yes, I’m heading to Sweden tomorrow.” It’s not often you see Roxy looking shy, but Eggsy’s pretty sure the colour on her cheeks is not from the lighting.

“She’s meeting her girl’s parents for the first time tomorrow,” Eggsy fills his mum in before turning around to look at his best mate, “They will love you, Rox.”

“Oh! Yes, Roxy, they will love you.” The look of excitement on his mum face put a bit of strain on Roxy’s smile a little but Eggsy knows that it’s only because his friend is really nervous about this meeting.

Eggsy would never imagine that the Crown Princess of Sweden, who has comforted him when he broke down in her cell after saving the world, who he turned down what might have been a great shag, would one day be the reason that Roxy’s smile is brighter these days.

They’ve met because, after being there while Eggsy had a meltdown after saving the world, he’s offered to drop Tilde off in Sweden in their Kingsman jet. It’s the least he could do really. They took a brief detour to pick up Roxy and the two hit it off on the journey back to Sweden. They are still going strong now, many months later, and Tilde would like to introduce Roxy to her parents officially.

 “Thank you Eggsy, Michelle.”  Roxy says before turning the conversation to another, more light hearted, topic.

Eggsy knows that his mum was a bit disappointed that he didn’t snatch Roxy up while she was still available but she’s like a sister to him. Eggsy is still working on getting out there into the dating scene again, but he’s in no rush. And his mum’s pretty much adopted Roxy into their family anyway and now simply wants her to be happy, just like he does.

 

\-----

 

“I’ve brought Lady to the shop with me today so she can just leave with you, straightaway this evening?” Roxy’s voice asks through their glasses as he is getting ready the next morning.

“Yep, sounds like a good plan, Rox.” Eggsy answers as he walks down the stairs before asking, “How ya feeling?”

“… nervous, Eggsy.” The slight pause and the soft, self-deprecating laugh made Eggsy pauses by the entrance to the dining room.

“Tilde asks if I need a refresh in dining table etiquette this morning. It turns out that her father, the King of Sweden, is a stickler for these things.”

“And I can tell you that you were born ready for this Roxy,” His tone serious to let her know that he really does believe that. Then he grins even though he knows that she, even though she can’t see it, she can hear it, “And if you do need a refresher lesson, I can definitely give you one. I am a pro at dining table etiquette.”

Roxy’s laugh is worth the twinge in his heart before she ends her call with, “see you in a bit, Eggsy.”

His smile dims as he turns to look at the pristine dining room and saw a different morning.

_‘This is a butter knife, you remember that and the rest is easy.’_

“It’s been a year, Harry, and it ain’t getting any easier.”

 

\-----

 

They try to dig up as much information as they can about ‘The Golden Circle’ during the day but there isn’t much so far. Roxy leaves in the afternoon to catch her flight, while Merlin dismisses him before 5pm to take Lady home. Roxy’s poodle is affectionate towards him and he’s sure that JB will be pleased with the company.

He’s definitely grateful for the extra distraction because his mood hasn’t been that great today, since the flashback he saw this morning. It’s gotten so dreary inside that Eggsy decides that a walk with the dogs will help.

So he puts the leashes on JB and Lady, before the three of them go for a long, stroll across the city. The air is cool and crisp, the sky is clear for the moment. Eggsy’s not sure how long he’s spent out there, just walking to clear his head, but he is looking forward to a drink, or two, to warm up when he gets home.

He is just a block away from his house that a red, blinking message comes up on his glasses.

_INCOMING MISSILE_

His instincts kick in and he turns his head up in times to see a flash of light coming his way. He crouches down to scoop the two dogs up before turning to run. He has about 5 seconds to get as far away as possible but the resulting explosion still makes his ears ring and he does feel the wave of heat blowing pass. He just about manages to stay on his feet even if his steps falter.

“Merlin! What the fuck just happens?!” He tries to speak through his glasses but gets no reply. He’s not sure what the protocols are, to be completely honest, but he needs to make sure that his family is safe first.

“Roxy! Lancelot, can you hear me?!” If he can’t get through to Merlin, he needs to make sure that his friend is still safe.

‘Galahad what is going on?’ A message from Roxy pops up on his glasses and his steps become just a little bit lighter. A text message tells him that it’s probably not the best of time to get in touch with her but she needs to be filled in.

“My house just got blown up by a missile. I can’t get through to Merlin and I’m on my way to get my flowers. I’ve got our partners with me and the standard issue kit, but not much else. Get back in touch with me when you can talk, yeah?” Eggsy ignores the pain that comes with losing a home, filled with possessions that have only become his a year ago. There will be time for grief later, even if it’s fucking difficult to not pay attention to it now. 

‘Roger that’

 Another relief courses through his body when he sees his mum’s house still standing. He wastes no time putting the dogs down to unlock the door.

“Mum! Daisy! You there?” He shouts as loud as he can, adrenaline sharpening his focus, even if it wants to put his heart into an overdrive. 

“Eggsy? I didn’t know you were-, what’s wrong, love?” His mum comes down the stairs, already in her pajamas. Her expression turns to a worried one as soon as she saw his face. 

“I can’t explain right now but I need you to go grab your purse and any essentials for Daisy, yeah Mum? We’re going to Jamal’s tonight.”  She must be able to see how serious the situation is because she doesn’t argue and just goes back upstairs.

Eggsy goes up with her, but turns to his little sister’s room to pick her up. His little sister is already asleep and he hates to wake her but he’s not sure how safe they are here. If they can find his house, they can find this place too. He’s not risking anything anymore tonight.

“Shh, it’s me, Daisy.” Thankfully, Daisy’s a deep sleeper so she just clings on to his neck and sleeps on. He grabs her favourite teddy bear, a gift from Merlin of all people, before leaving the room.

“Galahad, any updates?” Roxy’s voice came back on as he is walking down the stairs.

“Still can’t get through to Merlin but my flowers are all right,” He’s not sure how secure the Kingsman’s line is anymore, but Roxy needs to be filled in. He’s hoping that her house hasn’t fallen to the same fate, but he has a really bad feeling about this whole situation.

“Copied that. I can’t access any security cameras at my house either, nor can I get through to Percival.”

“Fuck,” He’s been real good at watching his language in front of his little sister, but she’s asleep right now (he hopes) and the night’s not looking great.  

He hopes Jamal’s around because he really won’t deal well with another change of plan tonight. 

 

\-----

 

The door opens to reveal Jamal’s face and he raised his eyebrows when he saw Eggsy with Daisy in his arms and his mum behind him.

“Thank fuck you’re home, Jamal. Can we stay here tonight, mate?”

Jamal, being the man of the hour that he is, only gives Eggsy a confused look but still steps aside to let Eggsy, his mum and the two dogs in.

“Mate, you alright?” His friend waits until he gets his mum and little sister settled on the couch before pulling him aside. Eggsy has never wished he can just spill his gut to his friend as much as now but he will have to go for an edited version that he’s told his mum, for everyone’s sake.

“My house got broken in. They got through all of my security and I just don’t know where to go right now.”

“Shit, mate, how much did you lose?” Just talking about it with Jamal is making Eggsy’s throat feels tight but he swallows it down and ploughs on.

“Dunno yet, man. I’ll check in again tomorrow morning but I’m hoping that the people at work will be able to cover for me.”

“Well, you guys can stay here for as long as you need to.” This, is the reason why Eggsy has never forgotten the people in his life before Kingsman. They may not know what an Oxford is or which knife to use for the fish course, but when someone is in need of help, they never turn their backs on them. And if that’s not what a gentleman is, then Eggsy doesn’t know shit about the world anymore.

“You are a life saver, Jamal. I really owe you one.”

 

\-----

 

He gets a short message from Roxy a few hours later, when everyone else is already asleep but Eggsy is still running on adrenaline.

‘Kingsman has been compromised, I cannot get through to anybody. ETA 2 hours, where can we meet?’ The message adds to the restless feelings he’s been having. His brain tries to think of all the ways this can go tits up but he really can do with another person he can trust right now.

‘My place, I’ll see you there in 2 hours.’ The house has already been blown up, there’s not much point in trying to keep the location secure anymore.

‘Copied that. See you there, Galahad.’

 

\-----

 

Even though he knows that the explosion must have been big, there is nothing that could have prepared him for the sight that greets him. The rain is beating down on his umbrella, slowly seeping through his jacket but Eggsy can’t seem to will his legs to move.

The house that he has been living in for the past year, the home that once belonged to Harry, is gone. The whole structure of the building has been completely destroyed. He can’t tell which used to be the floors and which the ceilings, let alone trying to find something salvageable. 

Anger slowly builds up inside. How dare someone do this? The last remnant of Harry Hart in his life, and they just completely desecrated it with a single missile? All of Harry’s beloved butterflies and Mr. Pickle, lost in the fire. It makes Eggsy wants to rip their throat off with his bare hands.

A shadow catches his attention, too tall to be Roxy so he lets his instinct kicks in and draws his gun.

Turns out it’s Merlin and Eggsy should be relieved that he has another friend he can trust.

The bile still rises to his throat though, when he realises that the metal arm is what causes it all tonight and that it’s his fault.

“Don’t be too harsh on yourself, lad. No one could have seen it coming.” The Scotsman’s words do little to his heart but their attention shifts to something else once more. Two guns come back up to point to the silhouette before Eggsy can even have a good look at the new comer.

“It’s just me, gentlemen.” It is such a relief to hear her voice that Eggsy lowers his gun much faster than Merlin.

“Roxy,” He rushes to give her a hug. A manic laugh comes out of him when their umbrellas clash with each other but he’s sure they will let it go. It’s been a rough night for all of them.

“What’s the update, Merlin?” Ever the practical agent, Roxy turns to look at their Chief Handler directly before asking.

“We’ve been hacked and missiles were sent to kill the agents off, one by one. Arthur is down, the shop’s gone and the manor eviscerated.”

Suspecting something and having that suspicion confirms are two different things. Eggsy feels numb to his core, hearing what has happened to their agency from Merlin. He has feared for the worst, even begun prepping his mind for it, but nothing could have prepared him for the truth.

“Fuck,” Roxy curses out loud. She closes her eyes before asking quietly, “Percival?”

“I’m sorry, Lancelot.” Merlin replies in a somber tone. Eggsy puts his arm around her to offer any kind of comfort she may want. He knows that it doesn’t do much but he needs her to know that she’s not in this alone. Whoever is behind this is going to pay for what they have done to them.

“What do we do now?”

 

\-----

 

Turns out that there is a Doomsday Protocol. But before that, the three of them have managed to track down Andrew, the head tailor in Kingsman who was once an agent. It seems like the missiles were only targeting current agents, so everyone else is unharmed. Thank fuck for small mercies.

It’s not like most agents get to live to see their old age either so Andrew is part of a small, elite group of retired agent.

“I have somewhere safe to go to, out of London. You can’t go on this mission while having to worry about your family back here, Galahad. I’ll take care of them.” Knowing that his family is with someone he can trust and knows what the situation is, is a respite. His mum isn’t happy about the arrangement though because she knows that something is very wrong.

“Please trust me on this, Mum. Go with Andrew, he will take care of you all.” Her lips are pressed into a thin line but she lets him gives her a goodbye kiss before getting into the car. Daisy has already got her goodbye kiss and is waiting in the car seat. JB and Lady are going with them as well.

“Thank you so much for this, Andrew.” He shakes the older man’s hand.

“You’re welcome, Galahad.” He then shakes Roxy’s hand and claps Merlin on the shoulder. “Now go and do your thing.”

“Be safe, Andrew.” Merlin wishes him before he gets into the car and starts the engine.

They watch the car goes before Merlin asks, “Right, agents. Let’s get to the bottom of this.”

 

\-----

 

The pink medallion makes his heart pangs, which has become harder to ignore after last night. The bottle of whiskey is a letdown since none of them know what it means. It’s a good bottle of whiskey though and Eggsy kinds of want to drown himself in it.

One toast becomes two, then three. It’s easier not to keep count and just let the amber liquid burns all the way down his throat.

And for someone who has a love for scotch, Merlin is surprisingly a lightweight out of the three of them. Though Eggsy is grateful, it’s easier to focus on someone else’s crying than his desire to cry himself.

“I think that’s enough whiskey for us, Merlin.” His eyes caught a logo behind the label and something doesn’t quite add up in his head.

“Rox, you see this?” He shows it to her, and he sees the moment she catches on.

“Merlin, I think we should go to Kentucky.” Even the name of the place is making the rim of his eyes heats up.

Fucking Kentucky and their churches.

 

\-----

 

Somehow, Merlin manages to get them on a plane but it doesn’t offer them the privacy of a private, Kingsman jet. Business class isn’t so bad but Eggsy really wants a chance to talk to Roxy.

Eggsy knows what it likes to lose someone important. Percival, or rather Alistair, was not only her mentor, but her uncle as well. She’s saved his life countless times before, literally and figuratively, he wants to return some of those favours.

“You need anything, Rox?” He asks her once the plane is steadily cruising in the high altitude. He knows he can’t offer her much right now, but he needs her to know that she’s not alone in this.

“Just those bastards, Eggsy. But I suppose I can do with a glass of wine right now too,” that’s his Roxy. He can see the anguish in her eyes but she still understands his intentions. He gives her a smile and a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, before moving to get her a glass of the best wine they have on this plane.

 

\-----  

 

Eggsy knows that it isn’t a good idea to split up. Merlin, with all of his tech’s knowledge, is not quite in top shape for field work. The hole in the whiskey barrel isn’t his brightest plan and now, they’ve ended up being tied to a chair.

Roxy’s message, ‘I’ll sort this out, hang on’ is reassuring, but he hopes she gets there soon. 

“Harry!” Seeing Harry Hart though, alive and well even with an eye patch, is making Eggsy dizzy.

Harry’s alive, Harry’s alive, _Harry’s fucking alive._

Then someone else comes in with Roxy and he sees how she does a double take when she sees Harry on the other side of the mirror from the corner of his eyes. He can’t turn to look at her fully because there is no way Eggsy can take his eyes off Harry right now. No, fucking, way.

It takes a lot of will power, something Eggsy doesn’t know he has until now, not to run to the other room and the way Harry refuses to give him a hug should have been a red flag.

His heart definitely can’t take it when all he gets from Harry is a polite smile and a ‘How do you do?’. A part of him wants to believe that Harry is still playing dumb in front of other people, but another part can see the genuine confusion on Harry’s face. He really can’t remember anything about any of them or Kingsman.

Ginger’s explanation makes him feel a bit more hopeful but it still takes everything to walk away from Harry to meet Champagne. He knows that it’s important to meet the person in charge of this agency but all Eggsy wants to do now is to help jolt Harry’s memories back.

 

\-----

 

In all of his time in Kingsman, never once does Eggsy feels like he wants to turn down a mission. In the beginning, he knew how important it was that he helped out, as much as he could, as the world and his agency recover from V-Day. Later on, the missions have kept him busy and distracted so he wouldn’t have time to mope around. He has been on 3 missions by himself and a couple of joint ones with other agents so far.

Now is the first time he’d rather stay behind and let Roxy does her thing. He knows that she will be deadly, the laser sharp focus is back in her eyes and he almost feels sorry for their enemies. Almost.

Yet he knows that he wants to stay behind for a selfish reason. He wants to be there when Harry remembers, needs it like how fish needs water. It’s really hard to walk away from Harry when he has only got him back.

However, being a Kingsman agent means that he has to put the world first, so he and Roxy, as well as Agent Whiskey fly back to Glastonbury to track down their best lead.  

 

\-----

 

‘NO!’ Eggsy wakes up with a start, the gun shot still rings in his ear like it has just happened rather than a year ago. He takes stock of his surrounding as he tries to calm his pounding heart down. He’s on the Statesmen’s jet, flying to Glastonbury to see if planting a tracker on Charlie’s ex-girlfriend will lead to anything.

He stands up and decides to go get a drink to clear his mind. He hasn’t had a nightmare of Harry being shot in front of that church in quite some time and dreaming about it again is making him feel disorientated. He even contemplates asking Merlin to send him a live feed of Harry just to make sure that he is really alive, but that will just be creepy. He’s not drunk enough to do that yet.

He discovers that he isn’t alone in wanting a drink when he nears the bar and sees Roxy sitting there by the counter.

“Hey, Rox,” he greets her quietly and walks behind the counter to get a drink of his own.

“Eggsy,” The mood is somber as Roxy continues to sip her drink and staring into the distance. Eggsy decides against making conversations. He understands when sometimes, the only thing anyone else can do is to offer their company in silence.

It is a surprise to find Asahi beer chilling in a mini-fridge, so Eggsy grabs one of that and goes back to sit down next to his friend.

They drink in silence and Eggsy is just thinking if he should have another beer with Roxy speaks up, “Tilde’s father doesn’t like me.”

It is so unexpected that Eggsy is confused for a moment before he remembers that the night his house and Kingsman got blown up was the same night that Roxy was meeting the King and Queen of Sweden for the first time.

“Why do you think that, Rox?” He genuinely can’t believe it either that anyone would not like Roxy. He’s seen how charming Roxy can be, she’s kind, got a dry wit and so smart. If there is anyone who is fit to be going out with a royalty, it’s Roxy.

“He asked me questions about anything and everything during dinner. The range of topics was so wide that I could only answer about half of it. But that’s not really the main reason, I don’t think His Majesty is pleased that his only daughter is dating another woman.” There is barely any emotion in Roxy’s voice which tells Eggsy that it is bothering her than she wants to let on.

“That’s unfair though, love doesn’t consider gender.” It doesn’t care about age either, and he would know.

“We are talking about the King of Sweden, Eggsy, and he’s not from our generation. I was kind of expecting it, to be honest.” Roxy shrugs and starts playing with the rim of her glass, “Tilde was angry with the way her father treated me and then she got a bit angry at me for trying to defend him.”

Ah, shit. It’s one thing having a problem with your girlfriend’s parent. It’s another problem completely when you end up fighting with your girlfriend over it.

“She says that she can cope with me going off on missions and how we sometimes barely get to see one another in a month. However, she needs to know that I am as invested in this relationship as she is too. We’ve been going through a bit of a trouble lately anyway, and she thinks that this may be me looking for a way out.”

Eggsy really doesn’t know what to say to that so he just reaches over to gently squeeze her hand. That gets a faint smile and a squeeze back, which is better than nothing.

“And then you got in touch so I have to make up an excuse to leave the dinner early. Don’t think that help improve anything in the King’s eye.”

“Have you talked to Tilde since then?”

“No,” if there’s one thing Eggsy knows about relationships, it’s that communication is very important. And Roxy is going through some rough shit, losing her closest family member and her home last night. She can do with a bit of a moral support from her girlfriend.

“Call her, Rox, and tell her what’s going on. Or, at least, as much as you can. She’s met Alistair, hasn’t she?” Her chin dips before a small nod is given. He squeezes her hand again to offer any kind of comfort before continuing on, “talk to her, she deserves to know what the hell is going on. And we don’t know if we’ll come out alive and well at the end of this, you don’t want to have any regrets. Trust me on this.”

That gets Roxy to look at him in the eye and he can see that her eyes are a little bit red. He can’t help but to give her a hug, which she returns.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” She says as they part, “How are you doing?”

“Me? I’ve got a bit of sleep now and this beer is good.” He tries to cover up his own worries but Roxy just gives him an unimpressed look so he decides that he should take his own advice and opens up to her too. It’s not like Roxy hasn’t heard it all before either, they have gotten pissed drunk together a few times during this past year, and he has definitely cried on her.

“I’m so happy that Harry’s alive, Rox. I’ll take an amnesiac Harry over a dead Harry,” Roxy is an angel for not showing signs that she notices the hitch in his voice there, “any day of the week.” He swallows and tries to come up with the best way to explain his feelings.

“But it’s fucking _hard_ too because he doesn’t remember me. It shouldn’t because I don’t wanna be ungrateful but every time he gives me a blank smile, I just fuckin’ want to shoot someone. Preferably Valentine again but Charlie will do too.” Roxy gives an understanding hum and leans in for another hug. Eggsy closes his eyes and just focuses on his breathing for a few seconds.

“We’ll get Harry his memories back and kick some arses. The Golden Circle won’t know what hit them.” Roxy sounds so certain and Eggsy is so grateful to how strong his friend is.

“And you will call Tilde right now to talk,” she rolls her eyes at him but the corner of her mouth still curls up. He knows he sounds bossy but everybody needs a little bit of a push sometimes. And he knows how much Tilde means to Roxy, he just wants the pain in Roxy’s eyes to lessen, even if it’s just a little.

 

\-----

 

Honeypots mission isn’t really a common occurrence in Kingsman. It’s not something the agency promotes, but sometimes, needs must. Eggsy has been on a one mission that involved him having to seduce a mark, and he is still not that comfortable with it.

And now, after everything that has happened in the last 60 hours or so, Eggsy is feeling more restless than usual. That is probably why he only does what is necessary to plant a tracker on Clara and nothing further. Hopefully it won’t be too suspicious.

He is glad though that he has managed to capture Clara’s attention enough that she wants to sleep with him. He doesn’t want to think what would happen if Roxy has to do it. He knows that Roxy will do anything she has to for any mission, but he doesn’t want the risk of making her relationship with Tilde any more strained.

His friend finally looked a bit more relaxed after she came back from a phone call with Tilde. Her eyes a bit more puffy, yes, but her shoulders were less tensed.

That didn’t last long when Whiskey briefed them on how the tracker needs to be planted. So Eggsy will bite the bullet and sleep with any mark if it means that Roxy won’t be put into an uncomfortable situation like that.

 

\-----

 

The flight back to Kentucky is uneventful and Eggsy manages to get a few more hours of sleep. Not that it was a restful sleep but it is better than nothing.

A part of Eggsy is crushed that Harry hasn’t got his memory back yet, even with Merlin there to jolt his memory. But another, selfish part, is glad and hoping that he will be the one to trigger that.

So it is almost unbearable when nothing seems to work. Logically, it’s unlikely that someone like Eggsy, who’s only come up for a very short while in Harry’s life, would be the one who find that trigger. If Merlin, who has known Harry for the longest, can’t do it then what chance does Eggsy have?

Feelings don’t work that way though, so Eggsy finds himself in the nearest bar from the distillery just to get away from it all briefly. He calls Andrew and has to apologise because he’s forgotten about the time difference. It’s still nice to know that his mum and little sister, as well as JB and Lady, are doing ok. He sends them his love before hanging up.

Thinking about JB makes him feel melancholy that Mr. Pickle is now lost forever. He knows how much Harry loves his Yorkshire terrier. It’s taken some time for Eggsy to get used to a stuffed dog in his downstairs toilet, but he has warmed up to Mr. Pickle.

And that, is what gives him an idea. They may as well try anything they can think of, so off Eggsy goes to the nearest pet store. He just hopes that they are still open and that they got a Yorkshire terrier. 

 

\-----

 

Eggsy can’t believe that it’s worked, but then again, considering how much Harry loved Mr. Pickle, they should have tried this first.

It takes every ounce of strength Eggsy has, and then some, not to throw himself over at Harry. There are a lot of things that Harry has missed and Eggsy both needs and dreads having to fill him in.

He has to swallow down sobs when he sees Harry in his suites again. God, this man will be the death of him some day. And it probably won’t be a bad way to go either.

Seeing the wound left by Valentine makes Eggsy wants to dig the megalomaniac up so Eggsy can kill him again, slowly this time.

But nothing can prep Eggsy’s heart enough to be ready to see Harry ungraceful in a fight. He should have realised that Harry hasn’t fought anyone or done any training in the past year. He is also down to one eye too so his depth perception is fucked up.

Now, all Eggsy wants to do is wrapped Harry up in a duvet and hide him from the world.

Of course, before Eggsy can find an opportunity to talk to Harry privately, Poppy Adams’s message gets broadcasted.  

Fucking great timing.

Now the world is panicking again and they are going against a ticking clock. Nothing drives the point home better than to see a fellow agent being put into a cryofreeze in hopes of prolonging his life.

They can do with a stroke of luck right about now.

 

\-----

 

That stroke of luck comes in the form of Clara and, surprisingly, Charlie still having enough heart to care about another person. Before they know it, they are back in the jet heading over to Europe again but this time with Harry Hart as well. It’s both a dream and a nightmare to have Harry on the field with him.

How many times has Eggsy wondered (and cried) from the thought of being out there, completing missions with Harry?

And now that one of his hopes is coming true, Eggsy has never been more scared. The stake is so high and Eggsy doesn’t know if he can recover if Harry dies again. Sure Eggsy has fought for Harry to be back in the field, because they can do with all the help they can get, and he trusts Harry with his life. But at the same time, he prays that Harry is ready for this.

Of course, it doesn’t go according to plan. Harry starts seeing butterfly hallucinations and they almost die in the cable car. The antidote vial breaks and then Harry shoots Whiskey. Eggsy will probably have a meltdown right there if Roxy hasn’t been with him. She is fast in getting the alpha gel out and he hopes that Harry’s aim is still off.

Then Harry shocks them all, again, with his cologne.

“Oh ye, of little faith.” Eggsy sees a bit of red when he heard that.

How dare Harry question his faith? Wasn’t it Eggsy who fought for Harry to be back in the field so soon, even though it now turns out to be a mistake? Wasn’t it him who bought that little Yorkshire terrier pup because he ain’t gonna ever give up on Harry? After all, Harry did see butterflies that weren’t there and shot their fellow agent, point blank.

 “Whiskey got shot in an ambush,” So God knows why he still covers for Harry. Roxy definitely looks at him in surprise, but says nothing. Eggsy doesn’t deserve to have her in his life.

Harry looks at him in surprise too and Eggsy wants to punch and kiss him at the same time. The explosion of the lab did not help either because now they are back on square one.

 

\-----

 

While Whiskey is recovering, Harry still stands by his reasons that he believes Whiskey intentionally breaks the vial of antidote. Eggsy has the urge to punch Harry again, may be that will knock some sense into the older agent. Merlin, the crazy fucker, seems to be persuaded by Harry and Eggsy just have enough of this shit.

Thankfully, Roxy has been working with Ginger to get some sort of a coordinate, so hopefully, all is not lost.

When it is only the four of them on the jet, Eggsy can almost pretend that this is just another mission. He should be happy because Harry is alive and has his memories once more. He has Roxy at his back and Merlin in his ears.

But Kingsman has been blown up by missiles and so, so, _so_ many people are waiting for an antidote. And if Harry hasn’t gone off his rockers and his thoughts on the US President is correct, then they are their only hope.

“I’m ok Mum, and I promise to be careful.” He uses the time on the jet to call his mum again. Roxy is probably doing the same thing, checking in with Tilde, somewhere on this plane. Even though he really doesn’t need to deal with his mum’s anxiety right now, hearing her and Daisy’s voice does help.

“And I love you, my lil’ flowa’. Big bruv will be back with ya in no times.” Her giggles bring a smile to his face and he finds himself relaxing into the chair for the first time since they’ve boarded.

“Eggy! Eggy! Chuu,”

“Kisses to you too, Daisy.” He wishes that he can hold her for real right now but he will settle for just her kiss through the line.

“I love you, Mum. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He says when his mum is back on the other end.

“I love you too, Eggsy. Come home soon,” If they make it out of this alive, Eggsy doesn’t know how he can repay Andrew for looking out for his family. He lets out a breath when he hangs up and is a little startled to find Harry watching him keenly.

“All right, Harry?” He doesn’t know what to make of the intense look, but the soften gaze it turns into is making him feel hot around the collars.

“Let’s have a drink, Eggsy.” The gentle, yet confident voice that Eggsy has missed isn’t helping either. It takes Eggsy closing his eyes and breathing deeply twice before he can get his legs to work again.

“Any requests, Eggsy?”

“Surprise me,” Harry cocks his head to a side while looking at Eggsy like he’s a puzzle worth solving, before turning back to the bar.

“Martinis then, for old time sake.” Eggsy just about catches the snort that wants to come out. Harry is so predictable sometimes.  

“So Eggsy, fill me in on what happens to you in the past year.” Harry asks as he pours gin into a shaker.

“Well, how much has Merlin told you?”

“That you inherited my title and saved the world from Valentine.” Here, Harry pauses the flow of vermouth and looks at Eggsy directly, “I cannot be more proud of you, Eggsy, and there is no one else I’d rather have the title Galahad.”

“Thank you, Harry.” How else do you reply to that? Eggsy is having enough difficult keeping a straight head with the way Harry is looking at him, let alone trying to think of a cheeky comeback.

“Also, I couldn’t have taken down Valentine without Merlin or Roxy so you can’t give all the credits to me.” He rubs the back of his neck and hopes that his cheeks aren’t flaming.

“So you have, I presume, inherited my house as well?” Eggsy is thankful that Harry has gone back to mixing their drinks, so he doesn’t have Harry’s gaze on him solely anymore.

“Yes, but shit, Harry. Has Merlin told you what happened?” Eggsy just remembers that Harry may still not know about the details on missile attacks on Kingsman.

“That all of the agent’s houses, as well as the shop and the manor got destroyed, I’ve gathered that much.”  Eggsy should be relieved that he doesn’t have to be the one who breaks that news to Harry but it still makes him feel awful, thinking about it.

“I saw the ruins of the house, Harry. And fuck, it’s bad. I’m sorry,” he can’t look at Harry and see the disappointment there. It feels wrong now, to be talking about that house like it didn’t belong to Harry anymore because it’s Eggsy who’s only lived in that house for a year. Harry’s been there for God knows how long, with all of his prized collections of butterflies and keepsakes. And Mr. Pickle.

“Why are you apologising, Eggsy? You were not the one who sent the missiles.”

“No, but I led the arm into the taxi and that’s how we got hacked. If I was more-” Eggsy is cut off, mid-rant, with a gentle touch to his chin to lift his face up. Harry looks at him seriously yet his eyes are still soft, his voice firm but gentle.

“There was no way you could have known, Eggsy. If we are thinking along those lines, then the agency fails as a whole for not realising sooner that Charlie Hesketh survived V-Day. Or that the tech crew has failed in building a secure enough network. Or that we should have been better and have a counter-missile strategies in placed.

“As an agent, we are expected to make decisions in a split second and live with it. We cannot afford to go down the route of ‘what-if’s. It will kill you before any bullets or bombs.” Eggsy’s brain has shortcut from that single touch and he doesn’t know how to reply to that.

“I have never been prouder of you, Eggsy. Seeing you become a Kingsman agent you were always meant to be is a joy to behold.” Then Harry’s eyes crinkled and yeah, Eggsy’s heart may not survive this. “I confess that I am much too pleased that you didn’t become Lancelot. I don’t think I can stand seeing you with a different title other than mine now.”

“’Arry…” Yeah, he sounds faint but Eggsy doesn’t know how to get his voice to work anymore. Or his legs. Or brain.

“So here is to you, Eggsy.” Harry pushes a glass of martini to him and raises his own. It takes Eggsy a couple of seconds to get his body to work again but he holds the glass up, which Harry clinks with, “Congratulations and may you hold the title, Galahad, for many more years to come. Cheers.”

“Cheers, thank you Harry.” The martini is smooth but it doesn’t do any good to his hammering heart. Neither does the way Harry looks at him.

He wonders if the stress of this mission is finally getting to his head, making him sees things he wants to see.

 

\-----

 

“Looking good, Merlin.” Eggsy can’t help but to tease the Scotsman but it’s not often that they get to see Merlin all suited up.

“Feeling good, Eggsy.” The grin they share pumps Eggsy up. The weapons they get to take helps too and Eggsy is feeling a bit more confident at this.

The plan is that they will split up into two groups, Eggsy with Harry and Merlin with Roxy. Their glasses are back on a secure line, courtesy of Merlin while the plane was on autopilot, so they can communicate with each other. They will decide what to do once they get closer to the coordinate.

It feels surreal to Eggsy, to be working alongside Harry likes this. He has yearned for this for so long, that now that he finally has it, Eggsy doesn’t know how to process his feelings. He hasn’t got the time either, so he pushes them all back and just focuses on the mission. There will be time later if they succeed and make it out alive.

Eggsy is surprised by how natural it is though, to have Harry covering his back. The two of them move as quietly and carefully as they can, looking out for landmines along the way. It won’t do them any good if either one step on it.

They make it close enough to see the sign, ‘Poppy Land’, when they heard Roxy curses.

“Lancelot?” Harry asks as both of them stop in their track. Eggsy’s pulse goes up again as the pause lengthens.

“Merlin? What’s going on?” Eggsy asks, but before he can make a suggestion to go check up on them with Harry, they get a reply.

“We are near the entrance and there are 5 guards that we can see. We’ll provide a distraction to draw them out, are you two ready to get in there, Galahads?” Merlin’s plan sounds like a good one so Eggsy nods to let Harry knows that he is good with that.

“Yes, we are, Merlin.” Eggsy wonders if there’s anything wrong with him when his heart skips a beat when he sees Harry’s feral grin. Oh, they are ready to take The Golden Circle down.

They ready their weapons as they wait for Merlin’s signal. Imagine their surprise when they heard Merlin’s singing. Eggsy turns to look at Harry incredulously and sees that Harry wasn’t looking that impressed either but the older agent shrugs as if to say, ‘you don’t question Merlin’s ways’.

It does the job though, drawing the guards out. They can see that Merlin is standing to their left, being closer to the entrance than them. No sign of Roxy though. Eggsy also tenses up when the guards keep going nearer to Merlin and he hasn’t stopped singing and done anything else.

Merlin ends his song with a strong note and everything is silent for a few seconds.

Then gut shots ring, taking away the furthest guards and Eggsy’s attention. That must be Roxy.

The next thing he hears is an explosion and Harry’s shout, “Merlin!”

All Eggsy can see where Merlin was standing is a cloud of dust. But before Eggsy can call out to Merlin and Roxy, Harry takes his arm and they are moving towards the gate. That’s when Eggsy understands what Merlin’s signal is.

‘ _This is not the time to mourn, Eggsy._ ’ Merlin’s voice rings in his head and Eggsy swallows down the tightness in his throat. He must think positive, the explosion might have just been something to give them an upper hand. He won’t believe that Merlin is dead unless he sees the body.

The explosion takes the guards away but it turns out that Poppy Land is well staffed. Eggsy lets his instinct and training kicks in and starts shooting. If Eggsy can afford to, he would have been surprised and pleased at how well he and Harry work together.

The rush from being on a mission is even bigger this time with Harry by his side, making him feel invincible, which may not be the safest thing in the world. Considering that they have never partnered up together in a fight before, they make a fucking fantastic team. It’s not that hard to anticipate Harry’s move, which is a pleasant surprise, and Harry seems to know Eggsy’s mind.

They manage to make it to the Diner in the centre almost unscratched before Harry takes off with the robotic dog and Eggsy is left to deal with Charlie.

Oh, it is Eggsy’s pleasure, though, to go against Charlie. Not that it’s easy with the enhanced, robotic arm (what’s up with all things robotic here anyway?) but Eggsy can get one up on that.

“This one is for Merlin!” as Eggsy has successfully hacked into the mechanical arm and make it punches Charlie in the face.

If there is one thing he has learned since the start of his journey to become a Kingsman agent, it’s how to keep a fight even. It may make him sounds cocky, but he knows he can take Charlie down even with one arm now that Charlie has lost his robotic limb.

He has never seen himself as ruthless before, even after becoming an agent. And he still doesn’t think that he is even if he does feel a certain satisfaction, pinning Charlie down to the floor. There are just some people that don’t deserve another chance.

There is a sound and the feel of a neck breaking with his bare hand, then nothing. Eggsy lets out a breath before he stands up. Just one more obstacle left, he hopes that Harry’s made it out too or Poppy Adams will regret ever picking a fight with Kingsman.

The sight of Harry walking back to the Diner makes Eggsy feels a bit weak-kneed. The older agent looked rumpled but he has been in a fight with robotic dogs.

It’s the two of them once more and Eggsy is sure that they are unstoppable now. Getting Poppy to tell them the password is easy, bless Merlin and Poppy’s own creation. Eggsy feels no pang of regret as he leans over to check if she has really died or not.

“Apparently, she’s OD-ed.” Eggsy shouldn’t laugh at Harry’s bad jokes, he really shouldn’t. But it’s difficult not to feel relieved as Harry starts to type in the password.

Of course it would have been too easy if that is the end of it all, so Whiskey turns up with his skipping rope. Harry has been right all along and Eggsy doesn’t quite know how to process his feelings again. So he does what he does best, ignore them and focus on the fight instead.

“Put alpha gel in that... dickhead!” Eggsy shouted as they shoved Whiskey into the meat grinder. Eggsy hopes that Harry will forgive him for not trusting Harry.

And then the password is entered and they hope that the antidotes are being dispatched now.

Eggsy’s shoulders slump as the adrenalin rush starts to wear off since the threats have been eliminated. The first thing that comes to his mind now is that he needs to know what happen to Merlin and Roxy. He sure hopes to God that the explosion didn’t take the two of them with it because he’s not sure he can cope with another 2 deaths.

“Let’s go find out what happened to Merlin and Lancelot,” Harry may really telepathic after all, with his suggestion. They take Poppy’s brief case with them, just in case, and walks back out.   

“So, were you two sent to rescue me?” Eggsy does a double take when gets a good look at the man in a ridiculous, feathered costume.

“Yes, Elton.” Of bloody course Harry is all smooth again as he hands over his handkerchief to the singer. Where did he even keep one so clean anyway after a fight like that? And no, Eggsy is not pouting, definitely not.

“Thanks, love. So how do we get the fuck out of here?” Elton asks as he wipes the sweat of his face and neck.

The three of them starts walking towards the gate again and they can see where the explosion was clearly now among the trees. Eggsy feels the anxiety rising up again for Merlin’s and Roxy’s fate.

C’mon, they can do with a bit of luck right now.

Harry motions for Elton to stay behind with Poppy’s laptop as he and Eggsy moves forward.

“Lancelot? Merlin?” Harry yells out, Eggsy sweeps his gaze methodically even through the dread that keeps rising.

The dust has settled around the area with leaves, twigs and soil everywhere. There are also human remains, strewn around. Eggsy hopes that they are from the guards and not his friends.

“Merlin? Lancelot?” Eggsy shouts out again as he and Harry creeps closer. The smell of burnt leaves and charred fresh linger in the air. Eggsy doesn’t have a weak stomach but the thought of losing Merlin and Roxy is really making his stomach rolls.

The silence seems to stretch forever, and then.

“Galahad?” It was faint but Eggsy swears he hears Roxy and his feet kick into gear.

“Lancelot?!” He lets his instinct guides him, trusting that it will take him to the right direction.

“Galahad! Over here!” The voice gets louder, recognisably Roxy’s, as Eggsy sprints towards it. He pushes through branches of trees to find Roxy on the ground, her glasses gone, and she seems to be putting pressure onto Merlin’s thighs.

“Thank God, Rox.” Eggsy drops to the ground, and he wants to pull his best mate into a tight hug but he can see that Merlin unconscious, pale and the soil is suspiciously soft like there’s been too much fluid seeping in.

“I’ve done the best that I can with his wounds but he’s lost so much blood, Galahad.” There’s a faint tremors in Roxy’s voice and that scares Eggsy the most.

“Lancelot?” Harry bursts in and as soon as he sweeps his gaze up and down the scene, he takes his jacket off to help Roxy with Merlin’s wound.

“Galahad, there should be some sort of medical kit in the jet, near the bar. Go and get everything you can carry. We can do with something to get Merlin back to the jet too.” Eggsy doesn’t need to be told twice as he follows Harry’s order and shoots up from the ground.

“And be careful with the landmines!” Harry’s warning calls after him.

The hour after that is a bit of a blur to Eggsy afterwards. He rushes to the jet and scour through all of the things it has. He takes too long figuring out where the medical kit may be and he curses at himself for not being faster. He can’t think of anything to take back that can be used to make some sort of gurney either so he hopes to God that they can just carry Merlin back.

It turns out that there are something similar to alpha gel packs in the medical kit that can be used to apply to Merlin’s wounds. Roxy has not come out of it unharmed either. She was still standing too close to an explosion and has ended up with scratches on her face and a big gash down her right arm, where she refuses to let him look at any of her injuries until they all get back to the jet.

On the plane, Merlin is put into one compartment that has escaped Eggsy’s attention before and turns out to be a medical bed. Harry showcases how long he’s been an agent once more by expertly hooking Merlin up with blood bags stored in another medical compartment. They give him oxygen too, just in case. Eggsy does not let himself look at where Merlin’s feet or shin should be.

Out of the four of them, Harry has the most experienced with flying a plane so he takes the pilot position. Eggsy is in the best shape to assist him so both of them stay in the cockpit until the jet is cruising in the air, en route back to Kentucky.

They manage to get back in touch with Ginger as well to update her on their status.

“Antidotes have been dispatched, gentlemen. Congratulations on a successful mission,” It’s a relief to hear those words but Eggsy doesn’t feel like he can relax just yet until he knows for sure that all of his friends are safe.

Coming out of the cockpit, Eggsy goes to see Roxy while Harry checks on Merlin. Turns out that Elton John isn’t so bad at patching people up either as he has helped Roxy with her injuries. Once he is sure that there’s nothing else he can fuss over her, he gives Roxy the tightest hug he can without jolting her wounds.

“I’m so glad you’re ok, Rox.” He says to her and he gets a gentle squeeze back.

“Well done, Galahad. Thank you for saving the world. Again.” Roxy teases him as she pulls back and he rolls her eyes, because this is a year-old joke.

“Couldn’t have done it without you or Merlin last time, Lancelot. Couldn’t have done it without you guys this time, either.”

“Or Harry,” and yeah, that reminder makes his heart swells up. Now that the mission is over, Eggsy should really take some times to take a step back and try to make sense of all of his emotions and feelings. But he’s also too exhausted as well.

He managed to call Andrew during the flight just to let his mum knows that he’s still alive and that everything will be fine now. She cries and he can feel himself tear up too. He can’t wait to see her and his little sister again.

Harry kicks him out of the cockpit with a reason that there’s nothing else Eggsy can help him with and that it’s probably more dangerous if Eggsy falls asleep in the co-pilot chair. He also only means to take a short nap before they land in Japan for a refuel but he only jerks awake when he feels the plane shake from the wheels touching the runway.

His first reaction is to be mad at Harry for not waking him up for the landing procedure but he finds out that Roxy has stood in his place. He also finds himself with a blanket and a smirking Elton John.

“Someone was really focused on making sure that you were comfortable during your nap, sweetheart.” His treacherous brain goes straight to how Harry might have been fussing over him, which makes his heart beats faster and he should feel guilty about it, he really should.

Roxy’s knowing smile confirms it that it wasn’t her who put a blanket around him and Harry just looks like he’s done nothing out of the ordinary.

But he’s still too fucking tired to be overanalising anything just yet.

The rest of the journey back to Kentucky goes smoothly. Ginger has the medical team ready as they land right in the brewery and Merlin is wheeled away to their Medical wing. The rest of them follow at a slower pace and sit through a checkup, where Eggsy is already half-asleep.

Eggsy can’t even bring himself to shower after he is released from the Medical wing before he collapses, face first onto the first flat surface he stumble on.

It turns out to be a sofa and his neck definitely does not appreciate it many hours later. He finds another blanket on him and in those first waking moments, he hopes that it’s the same person that puts it on him this time too.

They don’t talk about it, even if Eggsy catches Harry gazing at him more and more during their time recuperating at the Statesmen’s HQ and Eggsy finds himself doing the same.

They don’t talk about it when both of them gravitate towards each other, until they seem to be spending almost every waking hour together as the world recovers from another near miss.

They still don’t talk about it though the touches that happen more and more often. A clasp on the arm here, a bump on a shoulder there. And on one memorable occasion, a brush at the back of Eggsy’s neck which sends shivers down his spine.

They don’t fucking talk about it even when Roxy gives him exasperated looks and starts walking away from him when he’s managed to pull himself away from Harry’s side and has another meltdown from realising that he may be arse over tits for his former mentor.

Well, not until Elton pulls him aside one afternoon, a week or so after they’ve come back to Kentucky, to put sachets of lube and a strip of condoms in his hand.

“Be a dear and just fuck already, love. I haven’t seen my husband in months and it is really distressing to be in this much unresolved sexual tension.” Eggsy has never thought, in his wildest imagination, that he would one day be getting a personal love advice from Sir Elton John.

And it is a love advice because, “I thought that I wouldn’t make it out alive many times when I was stuck in that hell. You don’t waste your moments, Eggsy. You make sure you enjoy every damn second of it.”

That is how Harry finds him, God knows how long later, standing dazedly in a hallway, still gobsmacked, with lube and condoms in his hands.

“Eggsy? Are you all right?” Eggsy looks up to see concern written all over Harry’s face and he blurts the first thing that comes to his mind out.

“Elton John just gave me lube and condoms.” That gets him a raised eyebrow.

“He also says that we should fuck.” That gets him another raised eyebrow.

“I plan to take you out for at least 3 dates first before I take you to bed, Eggsy. If you would like too, that is.” And here is where Eggsy is lost, at Harry’s soft gaze and patience as Harry waits for Eggsy’s brain to come back online again.

“You wanna take me out, ‘Arry?” He asks faintly.

“Yes, I do. Very much so,” Harry stands still as Eggsy kind of stumbles closer.

“And then fuck me afta’ 3 dates?” Eggsy doesn’t give a fuck about dropping condoms and lube in his hand to grasp onto Harry’s lapels. His skin underneath the sleeves feels on fire when Harry steadies him with his hands on Eggsy’s arms.

“Only if you would like me to, Eggsy.” Yeah, fuck yeah Eggsy wants that. But Eggsy cannot find any words to express them out and do his feelings justice so he does the only thing he can think of.

He pulls Harry down as he surges up to push their lips together. It’s uncoordinated and their teeth clashes but Eggsy can’t think of anything more perfect.

What do you do when you finally get to kiss someone who you may have been in love with for quite some time now? Someone who you thought was unattainable, out of your league and then dead for the past year?

Well, the answer is, by letting that person takes charge. Harry, for all of his gentlemanly manners, is ruthless in his kiss. Eggsy finds himself with his back to a wall, a hand on his waist to pull up flushes up against Harry and another hand at the back of his neck to guide the angle of the kiss. Harry nips and sucks and licks until Eggsy forgets where he is, why he doubts in himself and melts into Harry’s touches.

They break apart eventually, because Eggsy’s lungs are screaming, but Eggsy doesn’t let Harry moves too far away. They are both trying to catch their breaths and Eggsy is struck at how gorgeous Harry looks with his red lips and heated gaze.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, darling.” Harry murmurs, almost reverently and yeah, Eggsy is a goner.

“I bet it’s not as long as me, ‘Arry.” That gets Eggsy a surprise look before the gaze softens as Harry leans in again. The kiss is gentle and slow this time, Eggsy’s not sure how long his legs can hold him up at this rate.

Eggsy knows that it ain’t that kind of movie, so this ain’t his happy ending. But maybe, this is a beginning of something real special. God knows both he and Harry deserve it.

   

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, what do you think? I think this is the closest I could make with the same plot of TGC but without the frustrating parts. I'm quite proud that I've managed to get this written and done in about a week's time. I am hoping to add an epilogue of a sort to this as well, later but I just want to post this up first. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this! As always, thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
